1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for the bundling of logs, and, more particularly, to such an apparatus and method which can be utilized for gathering and bundling floating and submerged logs with or without the assistance of auxiliary cranes or boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of bundling logs in water is to facilitate further handling thereof in that the logs forming the bundle are substantially aligned with respect to each other and are secured together in a relatively confined space. As well, the bundling of logs limits the loss of submerged logs by bundling the submerged logs to a group of logs having greater buoyancy, thereby minimizing the loss of otherwise usable timber due to the sinking of logs.
While it is known to utilize curved arms which are adapted to be submerged below water level in order to lift submerged or floating articles out of water, most such structures are designed to provide only a lifting function for removing such articles from the water. The apparatus according to the present invention remains substantially submerged during use and is not utilized for removing logs from the water. Rather, the present invention proposes to bundle groups of floating and submerged logs in a simple and economical manner without having to remove the logs from the water and without the necessity of utilizing complicated and expensive equipment.